


Pretty

by Alonelytacoshell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Castiel is Not a Virgin, Castiel is a Tease, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise, Rimming, Sam is Nineteen Years Old, Sastiel - Freeform, Teasing, Teen! Sam, pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelytacoshell/pseuds/Alonelytacoshell
Summary: A witch turns Sam into his nineteen-year-old self. Cas thinks he looks pretty.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been wanting to write a younger version of Sam, so here it is. I hope you guys like it! Comment if you enjoyed!

It started out as a normal hunt, with Sam and Dean talking to the victims, examining the body, the usual. It had turned out to be a witch who wanted revenge on a bunch of women at her book club. 

 

“I knew the body smelled witch-y,” Dean commented as they walked out of the coroner’s office. 

 

Sam had found a hex bag tucked in with the bags of evidence, and they had their answer. 

 

“Now we just have to find out which one of them it is. Should be easy enough,” Sam replied, reaching for the door handle of the impala. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes at him, sliding into the driver’s seat. “You and I both know it’s never that easy.”

 

Dean put the key in the ignition, and the impala roared to life. He turned to Sam, glancing at his watch as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

 

“Burgers?” he asked, raising his eyebrows, “I’m starving.”

 

Now it was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes at his brother. 

 

“Fine,” he agreed, and Dean grinned, “ _ But, _ after we’re going to talk to the other members of the book club.”

 

“Deal.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

They eventually found the witch, and broke into her house. Sam scouted the back, while Dean snuck in from a window on the side of the house. The witch didn’t appear to be home, so Sam and Dean decided to wait for her, loading their guns with witch-killings bullets.

 

Sam held his gun out in front of him, the tip pointing at the ground as he slowly made his way down the hallway. Everything was quiet, except for the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. 

 

“ _ Dean,”  _ Sam hissed, jerking his chin towards the front door. 

 

His brother was across from him, ducking behind the couch, hiding him from view. Sam was hiding behind a wall that was parallel to the door, his head peeking out from the edge. Heels clicked outside the door, the jingle of keys following soon after. The door opened with a squeak, and Sam held his breath. He knew the witch couldn’t see him, but his heart pounded nonetheless. 

 

The witch walked forward, dangerously close to the wall in which Sam was pressing his body against. The woman hummed under her breath, unhooking the purse from her elbow and resting it against a small table that stood on the other side of the wall. Sam stayed still, gun at the ready. Suddenly, the woman stopped humming, and crossed her arms under her chest. 

 

“You two can come out now. You’re not very quiet,” she called, and Sam heard a soft curse from Dean behind the couch. 

 

Dean’s hunched figure came into view behind the witch, and he pointed his gun at her, expression stoic. 

 

“Don’t move,” he barked gruffly, stepping forward cautiously. 

 

The witch smiled, putting her hands in the air, a dangerous glint in her eyes. She flicked her wrist, and dark red light exploded from her fingers, and a quick spell left her lips. The magic flew at Dean, knocking him off his feet, the gun sliding across the floor when he dropped it. 

 

“Dean!” Sam shouted, leaping out from behind the wall, and aiming at the witch. 

 

Before he could shoot, however, the witch shouted another spell, and this time her magic was rushing towards him. He was knocked to the ground, but his gun was still in his hand. 

 

White light surrounded him, making his vision blurry. He pulled the trigger, aiming at what he thought looked like the witch’s retreating figure. 

 

And then he blacked out. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

“He seems fine, Dean,” a voice murmured, and Sam felt a cool hand on his forehead. 

 

Sam’s eyes fluttered open, and his first instinct was to sit up. 

 

“Woah there, Sammy. Lay back down,” Dean said gently, and Sam listened. 

 

His vision was still off, but he could tell he was in the bunker, laying on the bed. He was also covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. An unusual feeling tingled through him, and his body felt weird. His muscles ached, like had exerted too much physical exercise on his body. 

 

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, a concerned look on his face. A pang of worry started in Sam’s chest at the look. Castiel was standing next to him, giving him that squinty look he always had when he was confused. 

 

Sam’ brows furrowed, and he looked between the both of them. 

 

“Guys, what is it?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

 

Dean glanced at Cas expectantly, and the angel sighed. 

 

“What is the last thing you remember?” he asked, sitting down next to Sam on the bed. 

 

Sam swallowed harshly, his throat dry. “Well, I…,” he started, trying to run through the scattered memories in his mind, “I remember going to that witch’s house, but nothing after that.”

 

Cas nodded, shooting Dean a look, which Dean ignored. Sam tilted his head, slowly sitting up a bit. 

 

And then suddenly, it hit him. 

 

He looked down at his hands, which were smooth, untouched by the work of hunting. He stretched his arms out, which were lean and long. His body felt lighter, and he reached up to feel his hair. It came down to his ears, curling at the back of his neck. 

 

Sam was  _ younger.  _

 

He felt the same as he always did, but his body had changed. He turned to Dean, his eyes wide. 

 

“How old am I?” he asked quietly, and Dean grimaced. 

 

“At least nineteen,” his brother answered, and Sam let out a gasp.

 

He wasn’t sure how to react.  _ Nineteen.  _ Could they change him back? Did he  _ want  _ to change back?

 

“Is… is there a cure?” Sam asked carefully, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

 

His hands looked so  _ nice _ . If he was nineteen, then that meant his body was void of all the scars he had gained over the years. 

 

Dean looked at him strangely, “We think so. I called Rowena. She said there’s a spell that can reverse it.”

 

“What about the witch?” Sam questioned, shifting his weight on the bed. 

 

Dean sighed. “We’ll deal with that later,” he assured Sam, patting his leg, “For now, we’ve got to reverse that spell. Which means you stay here with Cas while I go get the ingredients.”

 

Dean got up, grabbing his coat that lay at the edge of the bed. Sam got up after him, but he immediately felt dizzy. He swore under his breath, sitting back down on the bed unsteadily. 

 

“Fine,” Sam grumbled, glaring at Dean, who shrugged at him. 

 

“I’ll be back before you know it, Sammy,” Dean turned to Cas, giving him a meaningful look, “Watch him.”

 

Cas nodded, and Dean left the room, leaving Sam alone with Cas. Sam let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest, his shirt feeling baggy. 

 

“Your clothes are a bit big, Sam,” Cas commented, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

 

Sam pretended to glare at him, his lower lip jutting out into a pout. Cas chuckled softly, looking away with a smile. 

 

“I do have to say, Sam, you are quite cute as a kid,” Cas teased, and Sam felt his cheeks heat up. 

 

“I’m not a kid, Cas. Ten years old is a kid. Nineteen is  _ not _ ,” he protested, his frown deepening. 

 

“Fine, then I guess I could say…” the angel paused, his head turning to the side in thought, “Pretty.”

 

Sam blushed even harder, ducking his head and letting his hair fall across his eyes. Cas was giving him that hungry look, the one he always wore when he was going to make Sam into a mess. 

 

Sam’s lips curled up into a teasing smirk, and he leaned forward. 

 

“You know, Cas, we’ve got plenty of time to kill…” he trailed off, leaving Cas to fill in the blank. 

 

The angel was on him in seconds, quickly straddling his waist. Sam opened his legs, welcoming him. Cas’s lips brushed his ear, hot breath fanning over his skin, giving him goosebumps. 

 

“I think I like you like this,” he purred, nipping Sam’s ear. 

 

Sam reached up to thread his fingers through the hair at the nape of Cas’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The kiss was warm and languid, making Sam’s body heat up. Sam licked Cas’s bottom lip, his tongue dipping into the angel’s mouth. Cas groaned softly, quickly deepening the kiss. Sam’s fingers tightened in Cas’s hair when their tongues met, Cas pushing into his mouth, tasting him. 

 

Eventually, Cas pulled away, his lips sliding down Sam’s jaw. He kissed lazily down Sam’s neck, licking and biting at his pulse point, which made Sam’s hips jerk. He sucked on Sam’s skin, making several marks. Sam was fully hard, his nineteen year old body easily aroused. 

 

Cas smiled against his skin, grinding his hips down on Sam’s. Sam cried out, hips bucking up in response. Cas lifted his head up, sitting back on his heels. His weight bore down on Sam, making him groan. 

 

Cas flashed him a playful smirk, sensually bringing his hips down on Sam’s hard-on. Sam threw his head back, biting his lip. Pleasure tingled up his spine with each movement of Cas’s hips. 

 

“Yes, I do believe pretty was the right word, Sam,” he murmured, hungry eyes raking up Sam’s body. 

 

Sam was sure his cheeks were flush, and his lips red and puffy from kissing. The thought only made his dick throb in his jeans.

 

“Cas, please,” he panted, hands reaching out to rest on Cas’s hips. 

 

Cas licked his lips, and Sam thought he was going to lose it. 

 

All of a sudden, Cas slid off him, grabbing his ankles and forcefully flipping him on his stomach and pulling him forward. Their hips met roughly, and Cas leaned over Sam, kissing the back of his neck. 

 

Cas slipped his hands to the front of Sam’s jeans, pulling them down his legs. His shirt soon followed with Cas’s help. Sam heard Cas’s clothes drop to the ground beside them, and then Cas’s warm hands were on his body again. 

 

“Move onto your knees, pretty boy,” Cas ordered in his ear, making a shiver shoot down his spine. 

 

Sam did as he was told, his cock bobbing against his stomach. He felt Cas’s hands rest on his hips, pushing him forward a little. Hot breath fanned over his skin, and a shaky breath left his lips. Lips traveled up his thigh, while hands squeezed his ass. Precum dripped from the tip of his cock, falling onto the bed sheets. 

 

A moan escaped his lips when he felt a tongue swipe at his hole. He bowed his head, hair curling over his forehead. 

 

“Oh, Cas,” he groaned, pushing his ass back into the hot mouth that licked at his entrance. 

 

Cas’s hands held him steady, allowing him to push his tongue deeper into Sam’s hole. Sam could barely keep his voice down, pleasure buzzing through his veins. He could feel it knotting between his hips, making his dick twitch with every flick of Cas’s tongue. He reached between his legs, taking his dick in his hand and giving it a tug. 

 

Suddenly, Cas pulled away. 

 

“No touching yourself. I want you to achieve orgasm from only my tongue,” the angel growled, smacking Sam’s hands away. 

 

Sam groaned in protest, putting his arm back in place to support himself. He felt Cas hum against his skin, returning to torturing Sam with his mouth. Cas sucked at his entrance, and Sam pushed his hips into Cas’s mouth. Cas lapped over Sam’s hole, using his hands to spread Sam’s ass to nip at his twitching hole. Sam moaned, arching his back against Cas’s tongue. Cas buries his face, hungrily eating him out with generous licks and sucks. Sam’s rim flutters, and a loud moan leaves his pretty pink lips as white spurts of come leave his cock. Cas doesn’t pull away yet, licking around his hole last time before moving away, licking his lips. 

 

Sam pants heavily, his cock softening between his legs. Cas kisses up his back, licking the sweat from his collarbone. 

 

“You taste sweeter,” he murmurs, nuzzling Sam’s neck. 

 

Sam huffs out a laugh, turning over to look at the angel. His eyes trailed down to the erection Cas was sporting. He grinned.

 

“Let me take care of you, Cas,” Sam said affectionately, pulling Cas in front of him. 

 

He got off the bed, positioning himself on his knees in front of Cas. Cas instinctively put his legs over Sam’s shoulders. Sam didn’t hesitate, taking the head of Cas’s cock into the heat of his mouth. The angel groaned above him, hands immediately going to weave through Sam’s hair. Sam swiped his tongue over the slit, tasting the bitterness of the precum jeweled at the tip. He took Cas deeper, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harshly. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Sam,” Cas swore, and the corner of Sam’s lips curled up in triumphant. 

 

The angel didn’t curse often, unless he  _ really _ liked what Sam was doing. Sam sucked harder, and Cas arched his back, tugging roughly at his hair. Sam knew he was closer, so he bobbed his head up and down, spit slicking up Cas’s cock. He pulled off a bit, using his hand to pick up the slack. Soon enough, he had Cas groaning, hips bucking up into Sam’s mouth. Hot come shot down his throat, which he swallowed down dutifully. He sucked the head one last time, tonguing the slit before pulling off. 

 

Before either of them could do anything, the sound of the bunker door opening interupted them. They met eyes, and Cas snapped his fingers. 

 

Clothes wrapped around their bodies just in time for Dean to open up the door to Sam’s room. They stood side by side, hair ruffled, Cas’s tie loose around his neck, and Sam’s shirt halfway unbuttoned. Dean stopped in the doorway, eyes giving them a once over. 

 

And then he burst out laughing. 

 

Sam felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked at the ground. He glanced at Cas, who had a ghost of a smirk on his lips. Sam elbowed him, making the angel laugh softly. 

 

When Dean quieted down, he straightened, putting his duffel bag on the ground with a  _ thud. _

 

“Looks like the two of you had fun while I was gone.”

  
  
  



End file.
